The present invention generally relates to information systems, and more specifically, to an electronic voting system.
Earlier electronic voting systems did not have the capability to produce a paper trail of votes cast. They did not allow for nor could they produce a voter verifiable way to insure that for each and every voter that voted, that their votes were: 1. Correctly and accurately recorded in the first place. 2. Correctly and accurately counted in the second place. 3. Verifiable by each individual voter before they left the voting location. 4. No erroneous voter induced over votes or under votes. 5. No erroneous system induced over votes or under votes. 6. No erroneous poll worker induced over votes or under votes. 7. No erroneous computer programmer induced over votes or under votes. 8. No intentionally induced over votes or under votes. 9. No accidentally or intentionally erased votes. 10. No accidentally or intentionally erased vote totals or results. 11. Absentee ballots were not mis-mailed, lost or misplaced.
No computerized electronic voting system has the capability to allow voters to vote, in a secure way, over the internet.
As can be seen, there is a need for an improved system for voting.